


who's been loving you good?

by advictorem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: Mostly femslash one-shots based on a list of prompts I stumbled across on the interwebs. Enjoy.I will accept relationship/pairing suggestions in the comments. I'm open to M/M and M/F as well.





	1. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia/Reyna/Bianca.
> 
> "this haunted house is terrifying, please hold me." High School AU.
> 
> First time writing polyamory. tbh it's pretty tame, but I would really be down to do a part two.

Bianca didn’t know why she was doing this. She may have been the daughter of a funeral director, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a huge wimp. She flinched as a fake cobweb caught her elbow and she burrowed closer to the crowd of laughing, shrieking, crying bodies.

She was in a haunted house. Correction: she was in _the_ haunted house. Every year on Hallows Eve, Connor and Travis Stoll, two seniors at her school, held a huge party at their dad’s house. Only problem with that? Well, to get to the party, they made everyone endure a haunted house experience similar to Bianca’s worst nightmares. She didn’t know how they even got money like that, but she wasn’t about to ask either.

Somewhere in the mix of it all, Bianca had also lost track of her best friend Phoebe. Phoebe was scared of nothing, so Bianca had tried with all of her might to hold on to her flannel, but there were so many people crammed into the house it was impossible.

She almost wanted to scream for Phoebe at the top of her lungs, but she decided that might be too dramatic.

Bianca screamed as a ghoulish figure popped out of nowhere, taking her completely off guard. He charged her, seemingly finding an easy target, and she sprinted through the crowd, pushing and shoving her way to the front.

She was shorter than most of the people around her, and she so easily lost him. But she also lost herself in a pair of startling blue eyes.

Thalia Grace, resident punk and incredibly attractive delinquent, didn’t bother stifling her laughter.

“I’m so, _so sorry_ ,” Bianca rushed. “This guy was chasing after me, and it took me off guard, and I didn’t mean to run into your back—” she tried desperately not to mention how muscular it was, “—and I lost my friend Phoebe, and I just want to get to the party—”

Thalia’s chuckle cut her off again. She almost thought the punk was going to flick her in the nose or give her a wedgie—if the stories Percy told about her at the lunch table were true—but she simply tucked Bianca beneath an arm and ushered her forward. She smelled like sweet smoke, and Bianca found it oddly comforting, but her leather jacket was cold against Bianca’s cheek.

“Bianca, right?” Thalia said with a wolfish smile. “We’ll get you to that party.”

Bianca suddenly took notice of the stunning girl underneath Thalia’s other arm. Reyna Arellano. _Thalia’s girlfriend_. She gulped as silently as she could, meeting Reyna’s eyes steadily for a few moments before offering her a friendly smile.

…to which she received a curt nod.

As if Bianca already wasn’t scared enough, she just happened to run into the super intimidating lesbian duo. Thalia’s grin was as frightening as the ghoul man that had chased her. But she felt safe in the shelter of Thalia’s arm. She hoped it had less to do with her charm and more to do with the fact that Bianca knew Thalia wouldn’t hesitate to punch something scary in the face.

Things were going just fine. Thalia was talking the most out of the three, mostly provoking Reyna to glare at her, or Bianca to blush and hide her face. But like all good things, the comfort had to end and Bianca had to be scared shitless again.

This time, instead of running, she jumped as high as she could, ignoring the rambunctious laughter around her. She wished she hadn’t landed on Thalia, arms wrapped around her neck tightly, strands of her dark hair mingling with Reyna’s. She almost expected Reyna to gouge her eyeballs out or slowly and tortuously peel the skin from her face, but she was shocked when Reyna threw her head back and laughed. It put Bianca at ease, and she burrowed her face into Thalia’s freckled neck.

“Please hold me.”

“Aren’t you the daughter of Hades di Angelo?” Reyna asked pointedly. It was one of three times Bianca had ever heard her voice. It was somehow beautiful and sharp all at once. “And you’re scared of a…” she leaned around them to get a glimpse at the creature that had jumped out, “skeleton?”

At the mention of his costume, the skeleton took his mask off and panted. “Whew, it’s hot in there.”

Thalia’s eyes narrowed. “Want a repeat of the seventh grade, Mark?”

Mark gulped, shaking his head wildly. Even though he was scared, he had a stupidly challenging gleam in his eyes. “Sorry, Thalia, I didn’t mean to scare your girlfriends.”

Girlfriends?

Bianca’s cheeks flushed.

“Oh, I’m not—” Bianca’s flustered words were cut off as Reyna stepped forward and closed her hand over her mouth. She tried not to take notice of how soft her skin was, and how enticing her fingertips felt against her lips.

“That’s right,” Reyna said darkly. “And do you know what happens to stupid boys who try to hurt my girlfriends?”

Mark lost whatever confidence he had scrounged. “They get forgiveness?” he asked hopefully.

* * *

Bianca took another sip of her drink and tried not to spit it out as Thalia joked with her younger brother Jason.

“And then Reyna broke his wrist,” Thalia barely managed between laughs. "You should have seen his face, J. I've beat the shit out of that kid more than once, and never has it been so funny."

Jason chuckled, shaking his head. “I hope you know you’ll be facing a lot of threesome rumors when we get back to school.”

Thalia smirked, making sure to eye both Reyna and Bianca ever-so-sensually. “There would be no greater honor.”

Reyna rolled her eyes, but Bianca sipped from her empty cup to distract herself from her impending embarrassment. Judging by the ever-growing smirk on Thalia’s face, Bianca wasn’t fooling anyone.

Thalia bit her lip in thought, her bright blue eyes growing more teasing by the moment, and she leaned over to her girlfriend. She was whispering and the music the Stolls were playing was far too overpowering, but Bianca noticed that it made Reyna's eyes gleam with interest. Reyna cleared her throat as Thalia continued murmuring in her ear, and she eventually had to shove her girlfriend away with a hand on her chest. Whatever Thalia had whispered, it managed to bring a sea of red to Reyna's face.

"Bianca," Reyna said slowly, so deliberately it made the eternal blush on her face deepen. Reyna emphasized every syllable of her name, and it sounded like a hex. "Would you like to dance?"

How could she possibly say no?

Thalia grinned excitedly at Bianca's stuttered answer, and the three girls made their way to the dance floor, but not before Bianca chugged a couple more drinks to steady her heart.


	2. work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna works for Jupiter Industries, and so does Jason, and apparently so does his super-hot older sister (who Reyna had maybe, sort-of hooked up with in the past), Thalia.
> 
> Thalia/Reyna, theyna, sexual themes but no actual sex. Just a little oneshot. Might write a second sex scene to this. You know me.

"No!" Reyna frantically shook her mouse, blinking wildly as the last flashes of her project flew across the screen. "Are you kidding me?"

Her computer screen went black and her colleague gasped.

"I'll get the IT guy," Jason assured her, rushing out of the office before she could tell him that no help was necessary.

Reyna rolled her eyes and dove beneath her desk, starting to fumble with the cords. Jason probably stepped on a line and unplugged something important. 

She really didn’t feel like tolerating the IT guy today. Leo was as annoying as they come. And Jason and Leo in a room together? Don’t get her started. Between Leo making not-so-smooth comments on her appearance to Jason obnoxiously reassuring him, it was enough to drive her mad.

She waited until she heard Jason’s voice in the hallway to spin her chair around.

“Reyna,” he was answering. “You remember Reyna, don’t you? We went out for a couple of weeks. I brought her to Grandma Rhea’s birthday.”

Reyna’s eyebrows furrowed. She remembered the birthday celebration—the Graces always went all-out for everything, even for a 70-year-old’s birthday bash, so it would be difficult to forget.

But...Leo hadn’t been invited, had he?

She heard a low, murmuring voice respond to him, but she couldn’t make out the words. The voice didn’t belong to Leo, though. It lacked the annoying lilt.

Reyna caught a brief glimpse of the pair through the glass beside the conference room door, and she nearly choked on her coffee.

She hurriedly wiped her face as Jason swung the door open, ushering his sister forward.

Thalia Grace, in all her incredibly hot, punkish glory, stepped into the room and Reyna’s breathing was instantly labored.

She was even hotter. Thalia had dyed a few streaks of her hair blue since she last saw her, and she had a couple more tattoos climbing up her muscular arms. Reyna could see almost every image pricked into her tan skin—her Green Day tank top didn’t do much to hide anything.

She hadn't heard or seen Thalia since the birthday celebration, since she broke up with Jason, since she hooked up with her in the middle of the festivities.

“Reyna,” Thalia greeted with a devilish smirk. It almost sounded like a song. “Nice to see you again. I’m your new technician supervisor. Scoot over."

She couldn't help but obey. She stood from her chair rather quickly.

“What happened to Leo?”

Her question was meant for Jason, but whenever Thalia was around he tended to let her handle everything. Literally everything, even conversations. It was almost endearing how she was still his hero after all these years. 

“He got a promotion,” Thalia said it like she wasn’t too enthused about it. “Dad needed someone to take his place until they hire somebody trained.”

”You’re not trained for this?” Reyna nervously stepped away from the cords like they just might malfunction and electrocute her. Thalia's responding laughter made her feel silly. "I mean, you don't have a degree or anything?"

"I know what I'm doing," Thalia soothed, dramatically wiggling her fingers, her eyes never leaving the cords. "These hands are very talented. You should know."

Jason made a face, but Reyna almost died. Part of her wanted to kiss Thalia, and the other half wanted to strangle her with the cord she was holding. Reyna barely restrained herself from doing either.

“Gross, Thalia,” Jason reprimanded. “How long are you going to be?”

”Go get your coffee, Pretty Boy,” Thalia ordered, looking rather uninterested. “It’ll just be a minute.”

Reyna almost made to follow Jason to the break room, but that would require nearly stepping over Thalia in her skirt.

She didn’t get a chance to make up her mind. Thalia finished, standing from her crouch and dramatically dusting her hands off. 

“You got plans after work?”

Reyna started. “Excuse me?”

Thalia was smirking like her startled reaction was the most hilarious thing she had seen all day. “You,” she said slowly, gesturing to Reyna, “got...any plans...after work?”

Reyna scowled. “Yes, actually.” At Thalia’s doubtful eyebrow twitch, Reyna cleared her throat. “I am spending the night at my sister’s.” 

It was a lie, and she thought Thalia knew that.

”Sounds...fun,” Thalia hesitated, that same teasing smirk on her lips. She cocked her head and watched as her younger brother approached. “Shame, though.” She leaned forward to murmur in Reyna’s pierced air. “I was looking forward to reminding you what else my talented hands can do.”

Reyna’s jaw dropped, and Jason glanced at her worriedly as he entered the room, steaming mug of coffee scorching his hands. His pale eyebrows furrowed, and he turned his inquisitive eyes to his sister, who responded to his silent question with a shrug.

”All done, Jase,” she said as she passed him, stealing the mug from his hands and making her exit.

Jason sighed, turning around to pour himself another, but Reyna stopped him.

“What’s wrong, Reyna?” he asked. “Thalia didn’t make you uncomfortable did she?”

Reyna didn't want to answer that. The truth was, Thalia didn't do anything wrong, but she had made Reyna's suit suddenly uncomfortable. She tried not to remember the time they both got tipsy at Grandma Rhea's birthday party, feeling Thalia's firm grip on her thighs as she devoured Reyna. How her hands felt, gripped in Thalia's hair, tugging her closer, the feel of the cold marble bathroom counter against her scorched skin.

”Is she working on the IT floor?” 

“Yes,” Jason answered slowly, eyebrows meeting in the center of his forehead. “But, why—?”

Reyna didn’t let him finish. She was in the elevator before he could exit the room.

When the elevator dinged and opened up to the IT floor, Reyna smoothly weaved through a bunch of faces she didn’t recognize—even though she had probably seen them a million times. She didn’t stop until her eyes brought her to Leo’s old office—the words stamped on the door in gold, scripted letters: _technician supervisor_. 

She tried to ignore her shaking hands as she turned the handle and entered. She wasn’t surprised to see Thalia waiting, her smirk right where she left it, boots kicked up onto the marble desktop.

“Something come up?” Thalia teased knowingly, cocking her head as her eyes trailed down her body. “Your sister cancelled?”

Reyna wasn’t going to let the punk get the best of her this time. 

“No,” Reyna said, slowly slipping out of her tight suit jacket. Thalia’s eyes followed her hungrily, the smirk dissipating. “But I think I can squeeze you in.”


	3. rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite/Thalia, implied Artemis/Thalia. Smut.
> 
> I'm not too good with writing (penis) smut, but it was a prompt I didn't want to pass up. So, this has a magic!dick in it. My first time writing something like this. If you don't like, don't read. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Not canon, like almost at all.

"I promised you a reward, did I not?"

Thalia had stormed onto Olympus, ready to bash Aphrodite's temple to pieces. She had been confronted with almost every type of mythical creature, forcefully tossed into her father's domain by a Cyclops, covered in monster slime that totally ruined her spiked hair (she had thankfully stumbled across a car-wash on the way), and she had an arrow wound in her shoulder that stung and throbbed with every shift of her skin.

She stopped short, however, at the sight that greeted her.

The goddess was casually draped over a chaise longue. Completely naked.

Thalia's grip loosened and the artifact clattered to the floor. She cursed, bending over to pick it up quickly and nearly bumping her head against the doorway. She thought Aphrodite was going to reprimand her for dropping it, but she smiled like the action amused her greatly.

"Uh...I..." Thalia swallowed nothing, unable to look away. "I don't—"

Aphrodite laughed and it sounded as sweet and smooth as taffy. "You have the mask of Hermaphroditus?”

Thalia nodded, swallowing past her dry throat.

“Put it on,” Aphrodite urged, voice dripping and sultry.

”I—I should probably head back,” Thalia muttered half-heartedly. “Artemis is expecting me.”

Aphrodite’s eyes narrowed. “Artemis gets you any time she wants.” She arched her back, smirking as Thalia’s wide blue eyes traced her movement. “I just need you this once, hero. Put on the mask for me. I promise only pleasure will befall you.”

”My oath...” Thalia’s words were incredibly soft as she gazed down at the ancient mask.

It looked like it was disappointed in her, with a carved frown. It was celestial bronze, with vivid colors painted on its surface. Despite being fashioned from bronze, it was a face more delicate than her own.

”Mmm,” Aphrodite hummed, eyes glinting knowingly. She began to fondle her own breasts, lightly tugging at her stiff rosebuds, purring under Thalia’s devoted attention. “I am all woman. Your silly oath will not apply to me. Put on the mask and take me, Daughter of Zeus.”

Thalia's head snapped up at the challenge, and Aphrodite knew she had her.

"Before I get someone more capable to take me," the goddess continued teasingly, knowing exactly what effect it would have.

Thalia battled internally for three more seconds before she huffed and pulled the mask over her face. It sank into her skin, melding with her own, leaving behind only a bronze glow in her cheeks. She started to saunter over to the willing goddess, but she was suddenly hit by a wave of abdominal pain. She toppled, knees impacting the polished marble. She gasped and wheezed, clawing her fingers against the ground to regain some stability.

Aphrodite cooed sympathetically. "Just a moment, darling, and it will pass."

And pass it did.

In its wake, her episode left an above-average sized friend.

"What the fuck?" Thalia's eyes widened in horror, watching as the extension of herself twitched in response. "That's what the mask does?"

"I will show you great pleasure," Aphrodite purred, her eyes unable to tear away from her impressive length. She crooked a finger, deliberately beckoning her stiff legs forward. "Let me relieve you."

"Relieve me?" Thalia echoed, and she hate that her dick grew impossibly harder at the thought. "Yeah, okay."

She couldn't help that she was so nervous, but she was so enamored that it was easy to approach the goddess. Aphrodite didn't hesitate; as soon as Thalia was close enough, she took her length into her warm hand and slowly pumped, moaning in approval at how Thalia throbbed in her hand.

"Oh, gods," Thalia expressed, tangling her hand in Aphrodite's dark hair, softly treading her fingers through the curly strands. "That feels...I can't even...compare it--"

Aphrodite swiftly took her into her mouth, humming against her dick, running her tongue around her thickness.

Thalia cursed, choking on the rest of her words, sliding her hand lower to dig her nails into the back of the goddess' neck as she drove herself deeper.

“Fuck,” Thalia cursed. “Lady Aphrodite.”

”Hmm?” the goddess voiced, pulling away to run her tongue smoothly up her length. “Thalia.”

The demigod shuddered at the sound of her name. “I don’t think I can last if you keep doing that.”

Aphrodite giggled, but she climbed back onto the chair and spread her legs, beckoning Thalia with a finger.

Thalia strung off her leather jacket, tossing it in a careless heap by an altar.

”I want to taste you,” she said.

Aphrodite smirked. “I bet you do. Have you ever tasted a goddess before, Thalia?”

Thalia hesitated, shaking her head. Surely, Aphrodite couldn’t have known about...

”Stop being modest,” Aphrodite purred. “I know all. Artemis may try and hide her truth from me, but I see everything in the realm of love.”

Thalia exhaled slowly, her bones quaking as she finally reached her and fell to her knees.

Aphrodite seductively threw one of her legs over Thalia’s shoulder, using it strategically to pull her closer to her center.

”I taste even better,” she remarked wryly. “I also don’t bathe in springs, like a certain goddess you know.”

Thalia’s mouth was already watering by the time her tongue found her slit.

Aphrodite gasped, threading her fingers into the demigod’s short curly dark hair. 

Thalia groaned, feeling the fingers dig against her scalp, closing her lips around Aphrodite’s clit and very lightly suckling, flicking her tongue as much as she could.

“Oh for the love of me,” Aphrodite moaned. “Inside, with your fingers.”

Thalia obeyed, smirking as she felt how ready Aphrodite was for her. Her first finger slipped inside with ease, reaching deep and curling.

”Mm, keep doing that but move in and out.”

Thalia didn’t normally like taking instructions from others, but this she could forgive.

She tilted her head and assaulted her clit with quick strokes of her tongue, moving her fingers as a slow but steady pace. She was making Aphrodite wetter with every ministration. Her chest swelled with pride and she tried not to smirk against her, feeling Aphrodite tighten and dig her nails into Thalia's freckled shoulders.

Thalia’s wound throbbed under the attention, and she gingerly clasped the offending hand with her own, placing it in her hair again.

When Aphrodite came, her essence spilling over Thalia’s tongue and coating the lower half of her face, Thalia numbly thought that she had never heard a sound so beautiful. 

“Inside,” Aphrodite pleaded, out of breath  but still supernaturally beautiful, not a hair out of place. 

Thalia couldn't wait to be inside of the goddess, but she moved gently and methodically. She grabbed the back of her silky thighs and pulled her closer, positioning herself against Aphrodite's delicious heat. The second Thalia was inside of her was the hottest moment of her life. Scratch that. The second she started moving, grinding her hips down, was the hottest moment of her life. Aphrodite threaded her fingers through Thalia's hair, pulling her as close as humanly possible.

The noises Aphrodite was making were driving her wild, provoking similar noises from her own throat, breathy and soft. 

"Faster." It came out as a purr against the skin of Thalia's freckled skin, but earned the goddess a pleased groan. "Please me, hero."

Thalia braced her hands on either side of Aphrodite's body, raising herself a little bit to improve the angle. The goddess seemed displeased that they couldn't be close, but whenever Thalia started to pump her hips, driving herself into Aphrodite deliciously fast, winding her hips, she didn't appear to mind the distance as much.

Aphrodite felt so hot and tight, and Thalia whimpered when her stomach tightened. Thalia’s hips stuttered, resisting the urge to come inside of her so quickly.

“ _Harder_.”

Focusing on Aphrodite’s pleasure in order to distract herself, Thalia set off, hips bucking wildly, trying to find a way to get even deeper inside. The goddess gasped in surprise, choking her cock, bullying Thalia’s shoulders with her nails, kneading her skin with her hands.

“So tight,” Thalia groaned, burying her head in her neck. “Legs up.”

Aphrodite complied, resting her legs on Thalia’s shoulders. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me—”

“I’m close,” Thalia admitted, reaching up to grab onto Aphrodite's thighs. She pressed her legs until they rested on either side of her face, taking the moment to appreciate just how incredibly flexible she was.

She watched her soaked cock slide in and out of Aphrodite's tight cunt, thoroughly appreciating the way they fit together. She was thrusting deep, sliding out until only the head was encased, and then pushing in until Aphrodite tossed her head back and cursed.

Aphrodite whimpered when the head of her cock nudged the spongy spot inside of her, driving her delirious with pleasure. "It feels so good. You're fucking me so good, Thalia."

Thalia nodded fiercely, already feeling her balls begin to tighten.

“Gonna come inside you,” she panted, forcing her cock through as her walls began to spasm.

Aphrodite whined. “Not like this. Turn me around."

Thalia obeyed, fighting the urge to bury herself deep again. She pulled out and effortlessly flipped the goddess onto her stomach. She didn't know it was possible for the view to get any sexier, but the sight of Aphrodite with her ass in the air was enough to make Thalia groan.

Thalia slipped in easily, delighting in the sounds escaping Aphrodite's lips. Her moans were so loud, the other gods on Olympus undoubtedly heard them. Thalia bent forward, gripping one of her hips tightly as she bit into Aphrodite's shoulder. Her hips twitched with the pulses of her cock, streams of her come releasing into the woman beneath her.

Aphrodite’s walls constricted, eagerly responding to the splash of come, trapping her cock inside, and Thalia could feel her fully engulf her, pulling her in even deeper. She reached a hand to roughly circle her clit with the pads of two of her fingers, causing her to unravel and clench around her.

Breathing heavy, Aphrodite closed her eyes as Thalia continued to thrust into her, drawing out her orgasm and increasing the tremors that sailed through her body. The goddess came with a loud cry, nails reaching back to rake the dark canvas of Thalia's freckled abdomen, painting it with angry, red lines.

Thalia winced at the sensation and bent low, soothing Aphrodite's taut skin with wet kisses. She almost slipped out, surprised, when the goddess began rocking back against her.

"More," she pleaded, and Thalia couldn't help but indulge her.

Five more times.

Thalia prided herself in her stamina, physical prowess, and endurance, but when they were finally spent, Thalia was panting in exhaustion. Aphrodite was content, if a little sweaty, and curled into Thalia's warmth. Her breathing was so even, Thalia almost thought the goddess was asleep, but she knew better. Goddesses didn't need sleep. It was a wonder Thalia kept up for as long as she did.

"So," she spoke whenever her voice worked again and her lungs were calm. "Can I take the mask off now?"

"You would reject my gift?" Aphrodite's voice didn't sound sharp, but Thalia knew she had to tread carefully.

"It's not that," Thalia hurried to say. "It's just, I'm in the Hunt. This might not please Artemis so much—"

"Oh, I think it will," Aphrodite remarked coyly.

Thalia flushed red, shaking off the mental images her comment provoked. "Not what I meant, okay? Look, no offense, this was really great, but—"

"Sure, sure," Aphrodite interrupted, the anticipated ire still missing from her gaze. Her dark eyes burned through Thalia, and she knew she could probably get hard again if she kept staring into them. "You can take off the mask, but I expect you to keep it on your person at all times. It is a gift, after all."

Thalia shivered at her touch, watching as a well-manicured finger slid between her breasts.

Aphrodite leaned close to purr into her ear, her hand already working its way back down. "And what good is a gift you don't use?"


End file.
